Legend of Squad RWBY
by NRF
Summary: Tenno. Corpus. Human. Grineer. These four were never meant to meet, lest they were to kill each other. Yet when fate collides to deliver a threat beyond them, their only choice was to go beyond their preconceptions of each other.
1. The Gauss Reaper

"The last time you came to me, I asked you to leave. This time I'm ordering you to!" Summer Rose stared an a fellow Orokin in front of her door. Unlike most other Orokin, she opted to not augment herself to look high class, despite being an Archmedian dedicated to Void research. Hence, she retained her pale skin and red-borderline black hair, even her silver eyes.

"There won't be a next time." The Orokin left moments later.

Perhaps her untampered appearance served as a constant reminder of her humble origins as a lowly servant, working her way up from the lower echleons of the Corposium just so that she could become an Archmedian.

Now she has a husband and two daughters that were part of her life.

Well, one daughter.

For being a genetically engineered serf, Taiyang had always been adventurous, and his rise from the lower stratums of Orokin society has given him all he needed to visit the realms beyond. Back then, he had always wanted to visit the now habitable Tau System, and so did her two children. Being as busy as she was, Summer couldn't have gone with them without anyone noticing, so with a few words and a few goodbyes, they left on the Zariman Ten-Zero.

She had no way to predict that that was the last time she would see her husband and daughter.

The next time she did, he had been turned insane by Void exposure, her eldest daughter vanished without a trace, and her remaining family member gaining void powers.

Fellow Orokin had attempted to quarantine all of them on the account that an investigator had been burned by one of these 'Void Demons'. Not her daughter, however.

She moved upstairs and stopped immediately in front of her room, a plaque on it read in their language 'Ruby Rose'.

"Ruby, I'm coming in."

"No! Please don't!"

Summer's heart pained at hearing that, and she opened those doors anyway. On the day she departed, Ruby was the happiest ball of overloaded cuteness she has ever seen. The now teenaged sized, sobbing figure who is attempting to hide herself in a corner was far from that.

"Ruby, you don't have to worry about hurting me." Summer fearlessly moved towards her daughter, despite her attempts to sink further into the walls behind her.

"I...I...!" Ruby stuttered, partially making out a void blast in doing so.

It knocked away Summer slightly, but only for her to continue, as she reached her arms out.

"Focus on what you want to do. Dream of not who you are, but of what you want to be."

This time, Ruby peaked out of her arms to her mother, both of her silver eyes coming in contact with Summer's own as she reached out. For a moment, she swore that her hands had turned transparent, then back again before splitting into multiple instances, all of which ceased to happen when she reached her mother.

"But...How?" Ruby was no longer phasing through everything like she did for the last few days. She had not felt the warmth of someone else other than herself, yet right now she can be sure she is holding her mother's hands.

"The Void is highly susceptible to suggestion; hence it being ever-formless, everchanging. It takes a simpler soul, or even just a concrete idea to make it what do what you want it to." Summer lifted Ruby up to her feet, now staring into her tear-stained face. "The first step in controlling anything is by knowing the extent of it. Hence, we shall learn."

* * *

A streak of red zoomed throughout the Plains of Eidolon, any Grineer who had the misfortune of being in its way met their fate by a quick death. And Tusk Ballistas were immediately shot.

Several Grineer moved up as their only weapon was a machete, yet they were killed just as quickly when a curved blade the shape of a scythe slashed them in quick succession.

They didn't even realize their bodies were gone until death. Soon, only one red-themed Gauss remained.

"That was a close one." Ruby stated, her voice being projected by the Warframe.

"Operator, a message from Jaune."

"Play it Ordis."

The holographic projection then showed an Oberon Prime while it spoke. "This is Jaune of the Beacon Tenno Clan. I have a message for Clan Founder Ruby. I don't have much time. Look."

The projection moved on to see an incubation tube in a Grineer facility. Its specifics led Ruby to conclude that it is a Sealab on Uranus. "Tyl Regor is brewing something powerful. I've intercepted a massive amount of Kuva being transported from the Fortress to this one facility. Ren did some recon and found blueprints for haymaker handcannons that could take out an Inaros."

Voices came from behind, revealing Mag Prime firing a Veldt at some Grineer while tapping on Jaune.

"I hope this reaches you, Ruby. Warn the Tenno Council."

The video ended, prompting Ruby to dash back to Cetus.


	2. Impure Legacy

The head of a white-haired female laid still on an operating table.

A certain implant in the middle of her forehead was activated, apparently playing some music as the individual laid in a coma.

Soon after, arms holding numerous body parts, apparently a kind of Corpus-Sentient hybrid technology as numerous scientists assembled the technology into the shape of a human female.

Once they were done, and finalized the neurological connection between the Corpus-Sentient body and the head, she woke up. Weiss blinked several times before successfully attempting to move her body.

"Weiss." A voice said, prompting her who had just lifted her torso upwards to look towards her fellow Corpus.

"Father."

"I see that your experiment was a success. Your mother and sister were beginning to think you've finally lost your mind."

"Perhaps I had none to begin with." Weiss, seeing that her body, other than her head, was skinless, went to another contraption to apply it.

In her own enhanced mind, she brought up two images: One was a red-themed Gauss, the other a part-Kavat human.

Soon after, a white glyph formed in her line of sight, gestured by her right arm.


	3. Hold Close

Situated 400 meters away from an overcharging Profit-Taker Orb were four Tenno, one of them an Oberon, the other a Chroma Prime, a Frost, and a Hildryn, alongside a Rail Agent holding a Snipetron.

She watched as the Mother Orb exploded in the distance.

After all traces of said explosion ceased, Blake moved her hands up for several high-fives.

"Thanks for the assist, Blake."

"Just doing my job." She noted to the Frost. Rather unexpectedly, a Mantis Landing Craft hovered right above her, the coloration giving it away to whoever owned it.

"Well, this is my cue. See you!" Blake noted as she jumped up to the ship, received by the opening behind it. She turned around to see the Tenno Squad waving at her up until the door close, and she turned around finding a Khora Warframe hugging her.

"Mom, you're hurting me."

"Can't a mother embrace her child?"

Blake had no argument against that, opting to return a hug before being joined by another Warframe, the Darkness-manipulating Ying.

"Hi dad."

"I see that the Corpus just lost another trump card. Well done. A couple dozen more and they might just go bankrupt."

"I'd like to see that happen."

When the entire ship returned to space, Blake could look up and see from the cockpit a massive ship; a Railjack, with dozens more behind it.

"I believe we shall, Blake."


	4. Perfection

Tyl Regor watched as his experiment slaughtered Grineer volunteers in a combat capability test.

This particular Kuva Lich was the result of countless days of designing, genetic modification, stabilizing, among other things as he drew from the genes of one Executioner Dhurnam.

Coupled with the extensive modifications done to her limbs, which now held built in shotguns and thrusters, she quickly finished off a line of Grineer by shattering their skulls, not even leaving behind the miniscule brains inside of them as they burnt to a crisp.

She soon went after the Kesheg wielding Kuva Guardians, not even giving them a chance as she pummeled them to the point where they didn't want to stand again, considering their invulnerability.

Kneeling down on the edge of the arena was Tyl Regor, who decided to participate in his own test, but obviously failed.

A barrel-covered fist was aimed at his face, just a small stretch away before all barrels retracted, the fist turning into an extended palm gesturing a desire to assist.

Her free left hand removed the Grineer mask that covered her face, revealing a short-haired blonde with red eyes, which began to turn lilac as the emanating heat from her body dwindled as well.

"I see that the behavior inhibitor has worked for you."

"Yes, master. I am unable to even consider pulling the trigger when my arms are pointed at you."

"Then you are ready, my daughter." Tyl Regor stated, albeit jokingly, as he gave a holographic projection to Yang.

"This is your target, young one." A Gauss frame is seen, apparently unconcerned as it ran across the lakes of Orb Vallis, rushing towards a cave where Stover scat was found.


	5. The Stranger

Hello.

You do not know who I am. I can most likely tell who you are, but I would probably be right on just a bit over one occasion. Me? I may preside in the same realm as this world's creator, but I am a complete stranger to this reality. That doesn't stop me from seeing every moment at once.

it is now. I see JNPR sabotage 4 different Grineer ships over Mercury.

100000 years before RWBY's meeting, the Zariman Ten-Zero disappears with millions of children aboard on board. Days later, I witness Kaleen's burning.

70000 years ago, the Sentients were created. The Sentient Allmother Salem takes a liking to the Tenno Ozma.

103000 years ago, I witness the birth of one human Ruby. She's one of the last to-be-Tenno born. I've attempted to witness a divergent world without her being born, but that never happens.

50000 years ago, I witness the first Grineer-Corpus War.

It is now. The Tenno Council, with Ironwood the Vauban Prime, Ozpin the Paradox, Leo the Chroma Prime, and Regalia the Titania Prime discuss the imminent return of Salem.

60000 years ago, The Old War ends, the Orokin with the Sentients lose all presence in the Origin System.

3291 years ago, I witness as Weiss is born from a Corpus laboratory.

Days after her incubation, Blake emerges as the first Kavat-Tenno hybrid.

8 years ago, I watch as Kali the Khora and Ghira the Ying use both their Warframes' technocyte and her Kavat's genetic code in an incubator.

It is now. I see the fight between Ruby and the Super Kuva Lich Yang.

It is now. Weiss traps Blake in her Sentient glyphs. They engage in battle.

It would seem their eventual formation will need my intervention. Not as a friend or foe, but as the Stranger.


	6. Amity Relay

Built using the ingenuity of the major Tenno Clans and contributions by millions of still active Tenno, the Amity Relay was constructed in orbit around the sun.

Truly a sight to behold, it is consistently protected by 200 Railjacks with a compliment of at least a thousand Elite Tenno, each of them with Mastery Ranks above 20.

In a sense, this relatively oversized relay is the first true home of the Tenno since the Orokin Empire countless millennia ago. The same Tenno who led them since the Old War, collectively known as the Tenno Council, deliberates on their collective action even today.

A red and black themed Scimitar slowly eased its way into one of the relay's docking bays, raising its nose until it was completely perpendicular to the platform, and from its turnstile came Ruby clad in her Gauss, the one and only Crescent sniper-scythe dangling from her back, and a red hooded cloak covered her body as she strode into the relay's central hub. Simply upon entry, and one can see the countless Tenno clad in Warframes of all spectrums of colors.

Due to how many Tenno frequent this location, some have taken up commerce as their main source of income.

"We've got Prime Weapon sets! Each at 30 Platinum!"

The reaper looked to her left to see a massive stockpile of prime parts, likely a commerce clan focused on relic cracking. She then looked forward, where a Wukong and Nezha, one holding a Ninkondi nunchaku, the other a Zekti pistol heading towards the local dueling room.

As she made her way up the stairs to the Council Chambers in the highest floor, the concentration of Tenno increased. Several guards formed a chain to stop the other Tenno from swarming into the chamber where Syndicate leaders, and the four elder Tenno are meeting.

"Excuse me!"

Ruby's proclamation immediately drew everyone's attention.

"I'm Ruby, delivering a message from JNPR."

* * *

"I don't know how much time we have left before the Sentients strike again." Ozpin deadpanned, leaning onto his chair as he stated what was evidently obvious. For being one of the Tenno who witnessed the construction of the Sentient All-Mother Salem, the Paradox Warframe has been part of this council since its formation.

"But what we can do is prepare for their arrival. My clan has already assembled 5 thousand Railjacks, with another 20 thousand ready in several Earth cycles." Ironwood stated. "Cressa, I presume we'll have Steel Meridian's support?"

The holographic projection of Cressa Tal, the leader of Steel Meridian, responded promptly, "Our numbers are thin as is, but we'll help where we can."

Before any further comment could be made, two Tenno guards walked in, each holding a Ferrox speargun. "Tenno operative Ruby has arrived with an urgent message."

"Send her in." Ozpin stated, and the council remained silent until her arrival.

The Red Gauss walked in, stopping her warframe on a pedestal then came out of it.

She assumed a sitting posture on the ground, then began, "About an hour ago I received a short transmission from fellow Clanmate Jaune. He has reported the creation of a new type of Kuva Lich. Base Threat Level: At least 130. Ren hacked a few Uranus sea labs for intelligence gathering, and he found that other than the hand-mounted haymakers."

The council essentially leaned forward to better analyze the cultivated Kuva Lich.

"Do we know if they plan to mass produce this Lich."

Ruby shook her head. "The data Ren retrieved says that they've exhausted the Queens' Kuva reserves. It's likely we'll be stuck with this one Lich until they produce another, perhaps in a few centuries."

"Well that's a relief."

Immediately after, what looked like a wormhole, the likes of Nova's appeared right above the council table. Four shadows approached the opening until they passed through it, revealing an Oberon Prime, Mag Prime, Baruuk, and a Valkyr.

A quick glance from Ruby confirmed that they were JNPR.

They didn't even wait to move as Jaune grabbed Ironwood by the shoulders. "Get the fleet ready! They're coming!"


End file.
